The Real Embryo
by Amutofangirl
Summary: What happens whe easter has a new rival. What happens when Amu and Ikuto find out they are they are the when put together. What? Ikuto can sing!
1. Chapter 1

Ikuto: what are you doing?

Amuto: what do you mean?

Amu: he means what are you doing when you are suppose to be writing for Crazy Talk Show

Amuto: oh that. I'm taking a break on that.

Ikuto: why?

Amuto: because I got this idea for a story that I had to write

Amu/Ikuto: sooo your point

Amuto: umm hey Ikuto you and Amu make put in this story

Ikuto: Amu why do you have to judge the story Amutofangirl will get back to it. You have to go and diss the story don't you

Amu: oh brother Amutofangirl does not own Shugo chara

(Someone's pov)

"They are perfect. With them we can end Easter and make a new happy world" a dark voice said. "Mistress would you like me to get their file" the woman's butler said. "Yes, please bring it to me" the woman said.

The butler comes back with two files that had red writing, one saying "Hinamori Amu" across the folder and the other "Tsukiyomi Ikuto". "We have finally found them. Together they make the Embryo." The woman said with a smile.

(Amu's Pov next day)

'It's so weird lately I have been having dreams. They are about people. People that I don't even know; one dream was about a girl becoming an artist. Another of a young boy being a baseball player, I don't know what they mean. Also whenever we have an x-egg I can hear it talk about its dream. Then when I wake up after having a dream my lock lights up, and every time I have a dream about a kid and their dreams.' I thought. "Amu-chan if you keep on walking this slow you'll be late for school." Miki said. "Crap! I'm going to be late!" Amu said while running for her dear life. Amu made it to school on time with a minute to spare. While at a high school a little cat was thinking about something.

(Ikuto's Pov)

'Ok I'm now freaked out. A couple weeks ago my friend made a wish about a girl asking him out. Then my dumpty key light up. At first I thought it was nothing. Then the next day Yori asked him out. Everyone was shocked, because everyone knew she was a fangirl for me. So I shooed it off thinking it was nothing. Then the same thing happened a week later, but this time it was a girl and she wished for a red mustang. My key light up again when she made the wish and then the next day she comes to school with her knew red mustang. Coincidence… I think not. Whenever some idiot makes a wish my key lights up and the next day is granted. Oh well I wonder how my strawberry is doing. She's probably thinking about something then her chara tells her she is running late then Amu runs for her dear life then makes it on time with a minute to spare. That girl makes me crazy sometimes. All I think about is her golden eyes…pink hair…bright smile… her soft smooth legs… her soft, pink lips… wait what. Stop it Ikuto, she is a 13 year old girl. A hot, cute, sexy…. stop it. Get a hold of yourself. I have to control myself, last time I got too much of her I had to leave early because "lil Ikuto" had to come out and play. I can't help myself when I'm around her she makes me happy.' I thought. "Yo, Ikuto answer the fricken question." My friend Zero said. "What was the question?" I asked while smirking. "Have you ever slept with a girl in bed?" Zero asked as his so called friends gathered around. 'Well I know what they mean but they didn't say the key word they said "slept with in bed". Which is true I have slept with someone in their bed and her name is Amu.' I thought. More people gathered around even more getting in my face. "Yes I have." I told them with a smirk. "I knew it, of course Ikuto has. He can get any girl without even trying. All he has to do is wink or smile at them and they fall in love with him." my friend Kyou said. 'Wish that would work on Amu. I love her but that girl can be so dense!' I thought. The bell rang and it was time to start class.

Amuto: sooo what do you think?

Amu: Ikuto is a pervert!

Ikuto: Yeah! I don't think like that!

Amuto: do you Ikuto? Do you really?

Ikuto: ok a little *blushes*

Amu: dear god help us all! Please review.

Amuto: oh come on I know you like it Amu

Amu: *blushes* I...I do not!

Ikuto: bull shit!


	2. Contest Prize the rest of Neko Amu

Contest!

Reward the rest of the Neko Amu story

Ok what's up my readers, I'm having a story contest for anyone who likes to write. There are three contests regarding to the rating. There is a K+ contest, T contest, and M contest (hint: for the rated M contest I like lemons).

First place winners: they get the rest of the Neko Amu story…yes there is more.

Second Place/Third: you guys get to be in my crazy talk show story.

To enter you must email me or message me both on my profile. **You must be signed up (that means email) by February 14, 2011.**

**Your stories are due MARCH 14, 2011!**

Chapters: the min is 600 words and the max is 5 chapters

Liking: I like made up or a switch from the original. I love romance, humor, action, and fantasy

Have fun,

Amutofangirl ^-^


End file.
